character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Peach (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
Summary Princess Peach Toadstool is a character in the critically acclaimed Super Mario series. In the series, she usually portrays the princess in distress and has been kidnapped by Bowser in almost every game. In the original game, she possessed a special power that would allow her to reverse the black magic of the Koopa clan, thus giving Bowser a reasonable answer to why he would kidnap the princess, as he was at the time using it to cast a spell on all of the Mushroom Kingdom's residents. Another reason could be, that the Koopa King has, like many others, a crush on the mushroom-princess, as he expressed this in his diary. Mario and Luigi, the protagonists of the series, always seem to rescue the princess and save the Mushroom Kingdom when needed. Other characters also lend a helping hand, such as Yoshi, Toad, Wario and a cast of other characters in the Mario RPGs. She is the sole ruler of the powerful Mushroom Kingdom. While it doesn't seem like she has a father, her trusty longtime steward Toadsworth seems to act as some kind of father figure toward her, and is always keen on keeping her safe (though because of his age, he is not able to stop the forces of Bowser's army). Her father has been mentioned in the first Nintendo Adventure Book Double Trouble. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | 4-B to 4-A | 2-C | 2-B, likely High 1-C. 2-A, likely Low 1-B w/ the Pure Hearts Name: Princess Peach, Originally Princess Toadstool Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Princess Of The Mushroom Kingdom Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes and durability, Dimensional Storage, Telekinesis, Resurrection (Resuscitation via Come Back), Magic Negation via Mute, Energy Manipulation, Longevity (In the Super Mario Galaxy games, Peach has witnessed two Star Festivals, which take place once every 100 years. Would live on for 10,000 more years after Bowser created his own universe), Love Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Control (Briefly broke free from the Shadow Queen's grasp), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Atomic; can be stripped down to clumps of pixels and then reform completely unharmed), 4th Wall Awareness (Displayed both in-games and in Super Mario-Kun), Soul Mutilation (Has greatly damaged Boos and other ghosts), Dimensional Travel, Time Paradoxal Resistance (It protects its user from the destruction The Void causes, which would erase the user's past) and Absolute Restoration w/ the Pure Hearts, Healing w/ Mushroom, Pyrokinesis w/ Fire Flower, Flight w/ White Tanooki and Tanooki Leaf, Duplication w/ Double Cherry and Pal Pill, Invulnerability w/ Mega Star and White Tanooki, Size Manipulation w/ Mega Mushroom and Mega Star, Increased speed w/ Mega Mushroom and Mega Star, Increased strength w/ Mega Mushroom, and Mega Star, etc. Matter Manipulation (Subatomic; Particular), Stat Buffing/Debuffing, Spring Form, Vampire Mode, Electrokinetic Physiology, Electrokinesis, Spherical Form, Tornado Form, Shapeshifting, Gold Coin Creation, Duplication, Stone Mimicry, Invulnerability and Fire Aura w/ Candies Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Far weaker than most within the franchise, but still battled with Bowser on an occasion) | Solar System level+ to Multi-Solar System level+ (Defeated Bowser during the events of Mario Party 9. In Mario Party 9, the plot is that Bowser has stolen the Mini-Stars from the sky. And apparently, it seems that these Mini-Stars are actual stars in the sky. In the ending cinema, the Mini-Stars are returning to the sky--all of which Bowser said he was going to put to use. It's shown at the end, when many burst after his defeat, that he meant this as they were going to power him. By absorbing those stars, Bowser became this powerful) | Multi-Universe level (Defeated Mega Dragon Bowser, and destroyed the Megabug. The former is the form the latter took after absorbing Spawny in turn was merged with the SupaMerge Headset and Bowser. By absorbing the SupaMerge Headset, the Megabug attained its fusionism powers, which was capable of merging Mario's world and the real world) | Multiverse level, likely High Complex Multiverse level (Took on Dimentio, albeit she is weaker than him). Multiverse level+, likely Low Hyperverse level w/ the Pure Hearts (With the Pure Hearts, she can defeat Super Dimentio) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Slower than, but still comparable to Mario) | Massively FTL+ (Fought the Millennium Star, which flew from the center of the universe to Earth in a couple of seconds) | Unknown | Massively FTL+, likely Infinite (Comparable to Paper Mario) to Immeasurable. Infinite, likely Immeasurable w/ the Pure Hearts (Outpaced and defeated Super Dimentio) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Usually weaker than other characters physically, but is strong enough to lift boulders and enemies larger than her) Striking Strength: Universal+ | Solar System Class+ to Multi-Solar System Class+ | Multi-Universal | Multiversal, likely High Complex Multiversal. Multiversal+, likely Low Hyperversal w/ the Pure Hearts Durability: ''' '''Universe level+ | Solar System level+ to Multi-Solar System level+ | Multi-Universe level | Multiverse level, likely High Complex Multiverse level. Multiverse level+, likely Low Hyperverse level w/ the Pure Hearts Stamina: High Intelligence: High (She's the ruler of Mushroom Kingdom and often sneaks around, sending letters of information when she's captured. She's often treated as a skill/technician character in her playable appearances.) Standard Equipment: Her parasol, war fan, frying pan, slap gloves, and various items, power-ups, and equipment in the series. Weaknesses: Pacifist. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rage:' Shields herself in fire that burns anything upon contact, causes earthquakes by jumping, and grants limited invulnerability. *'Joy:' Enables her to fly and creates tornadoes. *'Therapy:' Heals herself or allies and removes negative status conditions. *'Come Back:' Revives a fallen ally. *'Mute:' Disable her opponent's moves and powers. *'Sleepy Time:' Puts her opponents to sleep. *'Psych Bomb:' Causes a rain of bombs to shower all over her opponents to deal massive damage. *'Wishing Power:' A unique power that can be used to strengthen or weaken beings. It can also be converted into other powers such as telekinesis or a pink laser. *'Heart Powers:' A versatile power that has several uses such as stunning opponents, increasing physical attack power, absorb and redirect attacks, etc. *'Magic Weapon:' Peach forges a weapon of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. It's only seen once in Mario Sport Mix in a fight against the Behemoth. *'Freeze Frame:' When Peach uses this move, all objects freeze and a large empty picture appears on the area surrounding Peach, which traps any opponent caught in it. Foes who are hit will be stuck under the picture. The effect wears off after five seconds. *'Royal Strike:' Peach's Super Strike. She charges herself with pink-like energy then drill kicks the target, leaving a heart trail after the strike. *'Empress Peach:' Peach jumps up as she sprouts wings and a giant crown that looks like a halo. She curls up in a protective position before releasing a flash from her wings launching the ball towards the goal with maximum speed. This has a re-entry effect. Power-ups: Peach can use several items which grant her several forms with special abilities which are stated in this list: *'Fire Peach:' Shoots fireballs of different sizes. *'Cat Peach:' Grants the ability to climb walls, scratch enemies with claws, perform a dive bomb attack, and increase sprint speed. *'Double Peach:' Peach creates a clone of herself. She can spawn up to five of them. *'White Tanooki Peach:' This is basically the same item as the Tanooki leaf but with one major difference; it grants Peach Star's one-hit kill ability, it also lacks the Star's time limit so Peach is always in star/rainbow mode while using this item. *'Mega Peach:' She becomes giant, break almost anything, defeat enemies on contact, invincibility for a few seconds. *'Invincible Peach:' Invincibility, super speed, break objects, long jump, higher jump. *'Tanooki Peach:' Grows a tail to attack and can fly. *'Boomerang Peach:' Peach can throw 2 boomerangs at once and the boomerangs can come back to her. *'Lucky Cat Peach:' Has the same abilities of Cat Peach with the difference of turning into an invincible statue holding a coin and can gets coins after falling into higher places. Key: Standard | In the Mario Party series | Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle | Paper Peach NOTE: The Standard key serves a different purpose than other keys. Unlike other keys, the Standard key draws from feats across the franchise for the sole purpose of scaling. Which is why its A.P. comes from a Yoshi's Island game while its speed hails from an M&L game. Its only purpose is to scale others from using decently consistent feats. Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1